Tras la Nueva Guerra
by Zhiiqa Green
Summary: Prefacio: La nueva Guerra se acercaba. No tenia miedo salvo por él Su corazón latía deprisa Puedo sentir su presencia La Guerra está por comenzar...
1. Chapter 1

Pegue el documento aquí ...

**La nueva Guerra se acercaba.**

**No tenia miedo salvo por él **

**Su corazón latía deprisa**

**Puedo sentir su presencia**

**La Guerra está por comenzar...**

Hola, está es mi primera historia por lo tanto espero que les guste. Acepto cualquier sugerencia. Sin más que decir, ¡bienvenidos!

* * *

Ya había acabado la guerra Voldemort murió gracias a Merlín Hogwarts quedo echo pedazos, pero sabia que el Ministerio y Mcgonagall lo tendrían para el próximo curso.

Me reuinì con Harry y Ron, este ultimo estaba demasiado distraído por la muerte de Fred por lo que no me atreví a hablare del beso.

Siempre supe que terminaríamos juntos, pero ahora me di cuenta con ese beso que solo confundí con la amistad, como la que tengo con Harry; pero ahora no es momento de decirle.

Después del entierro de Fred, Lupin y Tonks nos fuimos a la Madriguera, el hogar ya no era el mismo con George en su habitación todo el día y Molly deprimida, la familia estaba de luto.

Pasaron los días y decidí hablar con Ron acerca del tema y también con Harry ya que quería ir a buscar a mis padres, subí hacia su habitación y toque la puerta.

ó Harry.

.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione? pregunto.

-Pues veras yo... quería hablar contigo.- dije nerviosa

-Dime.- se sentó en la cama y me hizo señas para que hiciera lo mismo. Me acerque a él y empece a contar:

-Harry yo quiero ir a buscar a mis padres... Sabes ya a pasado tiempo y además estar aquí es mas triste todavía por lo de Fred y ...

-Hermione, yo te entiendo que quieras ir pero ¿Qué pasa con Ron?- me dijo. Cuando escuché el nombre de mi amigo supe que debería haber hablado con él primero, pero aún así le respondí.

-Mira Harry lo que paso con Ron fue... no se, siempre pensé que terminaría con él y también que después de lo de Lavender seria lo mismo pero... yo no puedo corresponderle, con ese beso me di cuenta que solo confundí la amistad con el amor y se que tendría que hablarle con el primero pero no quise por lo de Fred y ahora creo que es el momento de hablar con él, aunque espero no herirlo.

Se quedo callado durante un momento, yo solo lo miraba esperando su respuesta ya que sabia que estaría un poco molesto por lo que le dije pero quería saber su opinión.

Herms- dijo- sabes que te apoyaré y creo que Ron entenderá, se que sera difícil pero... solo haz lo que tengas que hacer.- finalizo y me dio un abrazo. Nos quedamos así hasta que escuchamos pasos y por la puerta entro Ron.

Hola- dijo

-Hola- respondimos los dos.

-Escucha Hermione... ¿ Podríamos hablar?

.

Harry se levanto y me dedico una sonrisa antes de cruzar la puerta.

-Dime Ron- dije ya que quería tiempo para poder decirle la verdad.

Siempre había querido que tù furas mi novia y mi esposa- iba iba hablando mi corazón se aceleraba por los nervios que tenia- Justo cuando todo iba perfecto y nos besamos... me di cuenta que...- se detuvo en seco.

-¿Si Ron?- dije con el corazón apunto de salirse de mi pecho.


	2. Chapter 2

Inspiro ondo y hablo:

Me di cuenta que yo... que yo... yo no te quiero.

Me quede sin palabras, un alivio que sentí al escuchar decir que no me quería de esa forma y justo cuando estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos me interrumpió.

Herms yo te quiero si, pero no de esa manera... yo lo siento.

Ron- dije y por un momento su cara palideció- yo también te quiero pero solo como amigo, creo que por la guerra nos confundimos.-y le sonreí. Nos dimos un abrazo para sellar nuestra amistad y bajamos riéndonos a la cocina. Harry nos observo y solo sonrió, lo único que me faltaba era decirles que me iba en busca de mis padres aunque sabia que no me dejarían, en especial la señora Weasley.

¿Hermione?- me llamo Ron

¿Si?

¿Estas bien?- me pregunto con preocupación

Eh...si bueno Ron yo quería decirte... que iré a buscar a mis padres y...

¿No quieres que te acompañemos?- dijo y miro a Harry

Mmm creo que debería hacerlo sola, seria mejor que te quedaras con tu familia- dije rápidamente. La verdad es que quería ir sola ya que seria difícil ir y explicarles lo que paso.

¿Cuándo te iras?- intervino Harry que había estado callado en toda la conversación.

Me iré tal vez en la mañana ya que ellos están en Australia yen lo que busco su hogar y(...). No quería recordar porque sentía ese vacío en mi pecho y porque en cualquier momento me derrumbaría si seguía hablando.

Supongo que ellos lo entendieron porque no volvieron a insistir, Ron se ofreció a hablar con su madre para que no me retuviera más tiempo. Por fin llego el día en que iría a buscar a mis padres y por un lado estaba emocionada, pero no quería ilusionarme tanto porque si no los encontraba seria aun mas doloroso.

Ginny me ayudo a empacar mi ropa, sabia que estaba triste porque me iba, pero tenia a Harry.

Terminamos- dijo mi mejor amiga.

¡Vaya que si!- exclame- gracias por ayudarme y(...). Se abalanzó sobre mi en un cálido abrazo.

Herms- me dijo con la voz entrecortada- te diría que no fueras pero se que dirías que no, te diría que te acompaño pero también dirías que no- sollozo- solo espero que los encuentres y que regreses pronto.-finalizo. Siempre había detestado las despedidas eran demasiado dolorosas mas sin embargo me despedí de Harry y Ron, mis mejores amigos desde los once años.

Hermione, solo espero que te cuides y cualquier cosa nos avisas ¿si?-me dijo Ron y después me abrazo. A él no se le daban las palabras y lo sabia pero supongo que estábamos demasiado sentimentales.

Hermione recuerda que si me necesitas iré por ti, ven- y me abrazo, no quería separarme de ellos pero era necesario- cuídate hermana.

Yo solo pude sonreír, me acompañaron al jardín y fue cuando desaparecí.


	3. Chapter 3

Aparecí en lo que era antes mi casa, la contemple un tiempo por fuera; decidí abrir la puerta y cuando entre un olor conocido para mi.

Camine hasta la cocina y todo quedo igual a como ellos lo dejaron, el periódico sobre la mesa, la taza de café de mi madre vacía, el control del televisor a un lado ahora llena de polvo. Subí las escaleras despacio, los recuerdos llegaban cuando mi madre subía a mi habitación a acomodarme la ropa o mi padre a despedirse de mi. Llegue primero a su recamara, la observe un rato, la cama estaba pulcramente tendida con sus sabanas de color crema, abrí su closet y encontré el olor de su ropa; me quede aspirando sus prendas solo un tiempo, después de eso decidí ir a mi recamara y darme una ducha ya que estaba demasiado cansada.

Me tarde un buen rato ya que por suerte había gas, me puse mi pijama apague las luces y cerré los ojos.

Desperté gracias a los rayos del sol quedaban a la cama, baje las escaleras y sabia que tendría que ir por algo de comida ya que estaría podrida toda la que estaba en el refrigerador, así que fui por mi ahorros que desde hace mucho guardaba para ocasiones como esta. Salí de mi casa y compre lo necesario, prepare un poco de jugo con pan tostado cuando termine de desayunar me fui a duchar para prepararme a buscar a mis padres. Empece a meter mis cosas en mi bolsita de cuentas como ropa, zapatos, comida,documentos y porsupuesto algunos libros que quería llevar para leer.

Todo estaba listo, salí de mi casa y hice un hechizo para que no pudiera entrar nadie, camine hasta dar con un callejón libre y fue cuando desaparecí, todo daba vueltas hasta que empece a marearme fue cuando toque el piso. ¡Por fin estaba en Australia!

Me sentía feliz por lo que busque un hotel en donde hospedarme porque ya se hacia de noche. Tome un taxi que me dejo en un hotel sencillo , pero lo suficiente para quedarme por una noche; llegue a la recepción donde una mujer joven con pelo recogido en un moño y vestimenta color azul atendía, me acerque para pedir mi habitación.

Quisiera reservar una habitación porfavor- pedí en tono amable.

¿Cuantas noches señorita?- me pregunto

Sol una- le respondí ya que sabia mas o menos donde se encontraban mis padres.

Su identificación porfavor.- dijo y le entregue mi permiso de conducir, después hizo el registro.

Muy bien tenga- me dio las llaves y mi identificación- quinto piso, habitación 202 que tenga buena noche.

Asentí con la cabeza y fui hacia el elevador, apreté el botón para subir y las puertas de meta se abrieron, no entro ninguna persona en e elevador así que cuando se cerro pulse el botón numero 5. No tarde mucho en subir, cuando las puertas se abrieron camine unos cuantos metros hasta allar mi habitación, abrí la puerta y en la habitación estaba una cama comoda, un baño no muy lujoso y una televisión.

Me fui directo hacia la ducha, comenze a quitarme la ropa y abri el grifo del agua que pronto empezó a hacer vapor, por el agua caliente me metí en el agua y mis musculos empezaron a relajarse gracias al contacto con el agua, me hice masaje cuando lavaba mi cabello y tambien mi cuerpo. Termine un poco tarde, me puse crema por todo el cuerpo y después a ponerme mi ropa interior y posteriormente mi pijama. Al ultimo deje mi cabello que ahora estaba un poco mas manejable,pasaba el cepillo por mis cabellos desenrredandolos y pensaba por donde comenzar posiblemente estarian en esa cabaña que mi padre siempre quizo, por lo cual ese seria el primer lugar al que iria aunque sabia que estaba algo retirado pero valdria la pena.

Mis parpados se cerraban conforme avanzaba a la cama justo cuando toque la cama me quede dormida.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente ya estaba lista para irme a buscar la cabaña, por lo que fui a la recepción a dejar las llaves y pagar-

Decidí ir a desayunar primero porque tenia que tener energía. No muy lejos del hotel había un restauran , entre, me senté en una mesa y una señorita me dio la carta del menú

- Me podría dar un jugo de naranja y unos huevos con tocino por favor- pedí

- Claro que si en un segundo- dicho esto desapareció rumbo a la cocina. Mientras esperaba la orden saque un libro para leer, era sobre hechizos de defensa, la verdad es que no le encontraba sentido ya que Voldemort había muerto, pero se me hacia interesante y ademas era mi favorito, tan perdida estaba que no me di cuenta que la mesera ya había regresado.

- Aquí tiene su desayuno, si necesita algo mas no dude en decírmelo, buen provecho.- me sonrió y se fue. Estaba tan delicioso, supuse que tenia tanta hambre pues me lo acaba demasiado rápido, pague la cuenta y salí a comprar una botella de agua para que de regreso no me diera sed, pues sabia que a donde iba a ir tendría que caminar para tomar un taxi de regreso. Metí la botella en mi bolsa, pare un taxi y le di la dirección, sabia que era retirado, pero no tanto como para hacer 2 hrs.

Por lo tanto le pregunte al taxista si había un sitio de taxi para pedirlo de regreso.

- Si señorita no muy lejos de donde la voy a dejar, puede que a unos 200m- respondió.

Francamente no estaba tan retirado ya que me había acostumbrado a caminar demasiado cuando fui con Harry y Ron por los horrocruxe.

- Bueno señorita llegamos- me dijo

- Gracias- dije y pague, me baje del taxi y observe que rea como un pueblo pequeño, casi no había tantas casas por lo tanto había demasiado bosque y hacia un poco de frió a pesar de que traía un suéter. Empece a preguntar por la cabaña registrada a nombre de mis padres, claro que con diferente apellido pero no los encontraba, comenze a subir hacia las cabañas de arriba y preguntar, solo un señor me dijo que probablemente cerca del bosque este esa dichosa cabaña ya que son las mas alejadas del pueblo. Quise descansar un rato y pasearme por las tiendas del pequeño pueblo, había cosas curiosas de hecho me hizo recordar un poco a Hogsmeade cuando íbamos antes de Navidad, esta vez no quise gastar dinero y saque algo de comida en lo que visitaba las tiendas. Había algunas de ropa especifica para este tipo de clima o otras en donde podías comprar cosas para la pesca y de hecho me recordó a un libro en el que ocupaban dicha vestimenta y vivían en cuevas, también había una librería pero solo la vi de lejos puesto que si no me quedaría un buen rato.

Pasado un tiempo decidí ir cerca del bosque como me indico el señor. A lo lejos pude observar un par de cabañas así que apresure el paso para llegar mas rápido ya que deberían de ser como las 5 de la tarde según mi teléfono. Lo que jamas me gustaba de caminar por el bosque es que siempre me tropezaba con las ramas, aunque este bosque parecía menos oscuro que el Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts. Mientras caminaba podía ver algunos animales que estaban muy lejos d donde me encontraba, comenzaba a llover un poco pero por suerte ya casi llegaba a las cabañas. Cansada toque la puerta de la primera cabaña-

- Buenas tardes- salude a la señora

- Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?- me pregunto. Era un señora un poco baja, cabello largo hasta la cintura, aparentaba unos 30 o 40 años , vestía con un abrigo de piel.

- Eh... si vera, quisiera saber si usted conoce o sabe si están aquí los señores Gibson?- le pregunte a la mujer.

- ¿Señores Gibson? no señorita no los conozco y dudo señorita que estén aquí porque el pueblo es muy pequeño como para no conocer a la las personas.- respondió.

Supongo que mi cara reflejo agotamiento y un poco de tristeza por lo cual me pregunto:

- ¿No gustaría pasar a tomarse un poco de tè?

Mm...- no quería demorarme mucho, pero la verdad es que quería descansar un poco antes de partir de nuevo- si no es molestia claro que si- sonreí.

¡Oh! no es ninguna molestia, pasa- me invito. Su casa era pequeña había una chimenea prendida, 2 habitaciones, la cocina, una pequeña sala, había poca luz ya que la cabaña estaba hasta arriba del bosque. La señora regreso con dos tazas de tè y nos sentamos en los sillones.

-¿Cuantos terrones de azúcar?

- Uno por favor- después de poner el terrón de azúcar me dio la taza humeante de tè.

¿Y vienes de muy lejos?- pregunto con curiosidad-

Si vengo de Londres- respondí y di un pequeño sorbo a mi tè.

- Vaya si que esta un poco retirado- hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de tè- supongo que viniste para buscar a los señores Gibson.

- Si, quería visitarlos pero creo... que me equivoque de dirección.

¿Son parientes tuyos?- pregunto.

- Si lo son- dije y tome otro sorbo de tè para alejar el nudo que tenia el la garganta. Nos quedamos calladas durante un rato hasta que termine con la taza de tè.

- Muchas gracias por el tè- agradecí a la señora- sera mejor que me retire para no incomodarla.

- No hay de que pero ¿te iras a esta hora?- me dijo mientras recogía las dos tazas-

- Si ademas no es tan tarde son las 6 de la tarde así que...- pero no pude terminar ya que la señora comenzó a hablar.

- Pues déjame comentarte una cosa: aquí es peligroso a estas horas mejor deberías quedarte hasta mañana- me ofreció con una sonrisa.

- Se lo agradezco pero tengo que regresar con mis padres- mentí.

- Oh siendo así... sera mejor que te vayas para que no llegues tarde- me aconsejo.

- Si y muchas gracias por su hospitalidad- sonreí.

- Vete con cuidado- me sonrió y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

- Hasta luego, me dio gusto conocerla- y le tendí la mano para estrecharla.

- El gusto ha sido mio- me dijo estrechando mi mano- cuídate. Dicho esto, separamos las manos y cerro la puerta.

Me aleje de ahí y pude observar al Sol alejarse para darle paso a la Luna. Comenzè a caminar un poco rápido porque se estaba haciendo tarde, llevaba casi la mitad del camino cuando escuche un ruido, al principio me asuste, pero después pensé que era un animal y seguí caminando.

Sentí que alguien me observaba por lo cual voltee a ver pero la oscuridad y la niebla no me dejaba ver con claridad, seguí caminando y escuchaba pisadas.

Empezaba a entrar en pánico y comenzè a correr, trataba de esquivar los arboles pero la niebla no dejaba ver, cansada me recargue en un árbol hasta que una voz me sobresalto.

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo una voz fría de un hombre al que no reconocí- a la heroína del mundo mágico.

No respondí, estaba muy asustada y nerviosa

Mm... lastima que no este Potter pero... puedo divertirme un rato contigo sangresucia- se burló.-y dio un paso al frente, era un hombre, no muy alto con capucha negra y la mascara de plata, un mortìfago. Saque mi varita dispuesta a atacarlo, él solo me observaba fijamente

Así que quieres luchar- lo oí decir- piensas que te dejare- rió- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Un rayo de luz verde salio de su varita directo hacia mi...


	5. Chapter 5

Por suerte hize un protego para que la maldición no llegara.

- Oh ya veo ¿quieres jugar? ¡ Excelente!- se acerco mas mi- Expelliarmus.

- Protego- grite- Repulso.

- Protego- dijo- Sectumsempra. Lo esquive y grite:

- ¡Desmaius!

-¡Crucio!- un rayo de luz rojame dio justo en el pecho miles de cuchillos inundaron mi cuerpo haciendo estremecer mi cuerpo de dolor.

- Creí que iba a durar más- me dijo y después de eso- ¡Crucio!

El dolor inundo de nuevo, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de oirme gritar por lo que me mordí los labios para no gritar, por suerte no era Bellatrix ya que era mil veces peor la maldición.

- Vaya que eres resistente- rio- te parece si probamos hasta cuando resistes sangre sucia.

Trate de levantarme de levantarme y lanzar un hechizo pero al mas minimo movimiento la maldicion llego a mi de nuevo, esta vez mas intensa, podia saborear mi sangre debido a la fuerza con que mordia mis labios. Detuvo la maldicion y dijo:

- Levicorpus- me alzo y me lanzó hacia un arbol, oí un crujido y supe que era uno de mis brazos que se habia roto.

- ¿Todavia quieres jugar?- me pregunto cuando me pare con dificutad y lo apunte con mi varita- muy bien ¡Crucio!

Me movi para que el hechizo no me llegara y grite:

- ¡Expelliarmus!- sabia que no podria resistir mas ya que me encontraba débil pero tenia que luchar, por suerte le di y lo lanze contra los arboles.

- Maldita estúpida- gruño- ¡Avada kedavra!

Empeze a correr, mi corazón se aceleraba más pero una luz roja me dio y otra vez sentí ese dolor y ya no pude mas y empeze a gritar de dolor.

-¿Duele verdad?- rio- pero veo que todavia resistes eso es bueno- ¡Sectumsempra!

Senti miles de cortadas en mi cuerpo aparte de los otros hechizos.

- ¡Excelente!- dijo con una sonrisa y un brillo de maldad en los ojos.

- Es una pena que nadie pueda ayudarte- dijo con ironía- pero ¿quién se preocuparia por una sangre sucia que ahora es heroína por matar al Señor Tenebroso?

- Su nombre...es Voldemort- dije con dificultad- ¿Todvia tienes miedo...de...decir...su...nombre...?- rei.

- ¿ Cómo osas nombrarlo estúpida?- me dijo lleno de ira- ¡Crucio!- rugio.

Grite de nuevo, no sabia cuantas maldiciones más me habia mandado ya casi no podia gritar, mi garganta estaba seca y no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo.

Tomemos un pequeño descanso- yo ya no podia más la sangre corria por todo mi cuerpo, sabia que iba a morir, no faltaba mucho- muy bien ¡Crucio!

Queria que acabara ya aunque sabia que me haria sufrir.

- ¡Quieres que te mate tan pronto?- pregunto con una sonrisa- pero ¿y la diversión? No querida hay que divertirse ¡Crucio!

Otro grito de dolor aunque ya no me retorcia del dolor, poco a poco deje de gritar y supongo que el se dio cuenta por que dijo:

- ¡Que lastima que ya no haya diversión!- suspiro y luego rio- en fin ¡Avada Kedavra!

Pero nunca llego el hechizo o talvez y se hubiera desviado lo único que oi fue como mi corazón perdia su latir y mis ojos se cerraban para darle la bienvenida a la muerte


	6. Chapter 6

No supe dónde me encontraba cuando mis ojos se abrieron, estaba oscuro salvo por una pequeña ventana que iluminaba gracias a la Luna. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y miles de recuerdos se acumulaban en mi mente pero algunos eran borrosos prácticamente ilegibles, como pude trate de recordar lo último que me había pasado pero por mas que trataba no podía. Intenté levantarme pero al hacerlo lo único que provoque fue que la cama se destruyera, rápidamente me pare espantada por esa reacción, seguí caminando hacia el pomo de la puerta y cuando estuve a punto de girar la perilla la puerta se abrió de un solo movimiento y lo primero que vi era un hombre alto, de cabello negro azulado, sus ojos eran de un color como naranja claro, blanco mas bien parecía albino y su vestimenta era una capa negra pero por dentro traía un pantalón de una fina tela negra y un saco de la misma tela solo que en el borde traía un poco de rojo. Me miro al principio curiosamente pero luego su mirada cambio a indiferencia y dijo:

- Sígueme.- su voz era demasiado suave e incluso sonaba ¿etérea?

Lo seguí, pero a cada paso que daba era como si hubiera dado dos eso me sorprendió un poco ya que no solía caminar tan rápido. Todo era nuevo para mi, parecía como si hubiera vuelto de otro mundo. En tan solo unos minutos llegamos al un comedor, todo era demasiado elegante, había objetos tales como la mesa, las sillas, unas torres que eran de un tamaño demasiado grande y estaban hechas de puro y fino hielo. Estaba fascinada con aquella belleza, aunque había algo demasiado curioso el comedor estaba oscuro a pesar de que habían velas prendidas y que el hielo no se derretía a causa del calor. Realmente era todo un enigma ese lugar y ahora que lo pensaba no me sentía tan extraña ahí, no sabia la razón de eso mas sin embargo estaba cómoda y no sentía ni frió ni calor en aquel raro y oscuro lugar.

-Espera aquí no tardaré-dicho esto se camino con elegancia por una de las puertas de cristal para desaparecer después. Me preguntaba que había sucedido, aun mi mente no podía recordar del todo y porque razón me encontraba ahí, sinceramente nunca tuve fallas con mi memoria, es por eso que siempre me ponía atención a todas las clases en Hogwarts, pensar en eso me hizo darme cuenta de algo, empece a recordar lo que había pasado me había ido en busca de mis padres y sin mis amigos hace no mucho tiempo, fui hacia una parte de Australia a un pueblo donde sabia que estarían ellos, y no los encontré, pero algo me falta. Justo cuando acababa de recordar mi pelea con un mortífago fue cuando 4 personas llegaron. Me voltee hacia ellos, todos traían capas negras hechas de una fina tela de terciopelo, me fije en cada uno de sus facciones. Uno era medio alto con unos ojos de color morado claro, su tez era blanca igual que la del otro, tenia el pelo entre negro y azul, aunque sus facciones eran finas igual que las de otros mostraba un poco de curiosidad hacia mi. El segundo era un poco mas bajo que este, tenia los ojos cafés oscuros casi negros pero no parecía interesado en realidad mas bien aburrido, su tez también era blanca y su cabello era de gris oscuro. El tercero era media casi lo mismo que yo, tenia unos ojos color naranja y me miraba fijamente como esperando a que dijera algo y su rostro reflejaba frialdad. El cuarto era el mas alto de todos tenia unos ojos de color azules pero era demasiado claro y era rubio.

-Bienvenida seas- dijo el primero- Mi nombre es Aer, él es Kaleb- señalo al de ojos cafés/negro y este asintió.

-Basta de presentaciones- dijo con frialdad el de ojos color naranja-deberíamos empezar a explicar el porqué ella esta aquí.

-Tranquilo Yaşir-dijo el cuarto- lo lamento-dijo mirándome fijamente- no queríamos ser tan groseros y...

-Sabes que esto no puede esperar mucho- replicó Yaşir.

-Lo sabemos así que, querida nos harías el honor de acompañarnos al comedor?- dijo Aer con una sonrisa. Yo asentí y me dirigí al comedor que estaba justo en frente de nosotros, al sentarme creí que la silla se rompería ya que era de puro hielo pero para mi suerte esto no sucedió.

-Zeki podrías traer la cena?- el cuarto chico se retiro con elegancia hacia a la puerta para después perderse de vista.

-Debes entender que esto es importante por lo tanto espero que pongas atención- murmuró Yaşir.

-Anteriormente como tú eramos humanos-comenzó a decir Aer- pero nos convirtieron, solíamos apartarnos de los humanos porque somos muy peligrosos y aún más si no tenemos un auto control. No podemos decirle que somos porque sería muy peligroso para ellos ya que nosotros descendemos de una criatura. Se dice que habitaba en el bosque y solo él podía hacer que la naturaleza creciera o de lo contrario creará tal oscuridad que los que habitaban ahí se iban debido al peligro que podían correr, gano muchas batallas gracias a su poder y es conocido como **"Señor del Bosque"** algunas criaturas como los vampiros por ejemplo dicen que su piel es pálida pero tenía la habilidad de ser cálido y a la vez tener un tacto frío, otros comentan que sus ojos son negros pero es diferente para cada persona ya que su alma es lo que los hace cambiar. Hace muchos años que no se le ve aunque dicen que el sigue gobernando dentro del bosque.

-No después de...-comentó Kaleb.

-No después de que?- susurre.

-No se le ve después de su última batalla. Peleo contra un ejército principalmente de nosotros, durante la pelea hubo muchas criaturas que estaban inconformes por los tratados una de ellas era **"Ksenya"** una criatura muy hermosa mas que nosotros, puede hipnotizar a cualquiera y que hagan lo que desea solo algunos cuantos han logrado descubrir la verdad detrás de aquella hermosura. Por más que ha querido gobernar no puede ya que el Señor del Bosque es inmune a sus poderes y porque ahora todo nos pertenece. Ya no ha habido mas guerras pero sigue enfurecida por no obtener el poder.- concluyó Kaleb.

-Es por eso que tenías que saberlo, porque ahora te involucra a ti también- sentenció Yaşir.


End file.
